1. Milbemycin Azole resistance in Candida glabrata, a pathogenic yeast, has prompted studies of compounds that have therapeutic potential by reversing azole resistance. Milbemycin A4 oxime blocked azole efflux and enhanced azole susceptibility fourfold in 28 clinical isolates of C. glabrata. Specificity of the milbemycin A4 oxime effect depended on the drug transporter and the substrate being effluxed. The major effect of milbemycin A4 oxime was inhibition of azole and rhodamine 6G efflux by the ATP-binding cassette (ABC) transporters CgCDR1 and PDH1. Milbemycin A4 oxime effect did not extend to oligomycin, transported by the ABC transporter YOR1 or to benomyl, transported by the major facilitator superfamily transporter, CgFLR1. Milbemycin A4 oxime did not suppress transcription of CgCDR1 but increased CgCDR1 expression 126-fold. Selectivity of the effect is compatible with the concept that milbemycin A4 oxime may interact directly with one or more drug-binding sites of the major azole transporters. 2. Voriconazole Prospective evaluation of the antifungal drug, voriconazole, is needed to determine whether drug toxicity correlates with CYP2C19 genotype or serum concentrations of voriconazole or its metabolites. We conducted a prospective study of 95 patients to determine voriconazole toxicity and its relationship to genotype and serum levels of voriconazole and its two metabolites. Efficacy was not evaluated because, in most cases, the drug was given for empirical or prophylactic therapy. Hallucinations occurred in 16 patients (16.8%), visual changes in 17 (17.9%), photosensitivity in 10 (10.5%), and hepatotoxicity in 6 (6.3%). There was no correlation between photosensitivity or hepatotoxicity and levels of voriconazole or metabolites. Patients with hallucinations had higher average voriconazole levels (4.5 vs 2.5 &#956;g/mL) but with extensive overlap. The recommended oral dose of 200 mg did not provide consistently detectable serum voriconazole levels in adults. CYP2C19 and CYP2C9 genotypes had a minor influence over levels, though the 4 patients homozygous for the 2C19*2 genotype had higher average levels for voriconazole (4.3 vs 2.5 &#956;g/mL) and lower N-oxide levels (1.6 vs 2.5 &#956;g/mL). We concluded that CYP2C19 and 2C9 genotypes were not major determinants of voriconazole metabolism. No toxic serum level of voriconazole or its metabolites could be identified. 3. Gene expression of Candida glabrata in vivo. Expression microarray analysis of Candida glabrata following phagocytosis by human neutrophils was performed, and results were compared with those from C. glabrata incubated under conditions of carbohydrate or nitrogen deprivation. Twenty genes were selected to represent the major cell processes altered by phagocytosis or nutrient deprivation. Quantitative real-time PCR (qRT-PCR) with TaqMan chemistry was used to assess expression of the same genes in spleens of mice infected intravenously with Candida glabrata. The results in spleen closely paralleled gene expression in neutrophils or following carbohydrate deprivation. Fungal cells responded by upregulating alternative energy sources through gluconeogenesis, glyoxylate cycle, and longchain fatty acid metabolism. Autophagy was likely employed to conserve intracellular resources. Aspartyl protease upregulation occurred and may represent defense against attacks on cell wall integrity. Downregulated genes were in the pathways of protein and ergosterol synthesis. Upregulation of the sterol transport gene AUS1 suggested that murine cholesterol may have been used to replace ergosterol, as has been reported in vitro. C. glabrata isolates in spleens of gp91phox/knockout mice with reduced oxidative phagocyte defenses were grossly similar although with a reduced level of response. These results are consistent with reported results of other fungi responding to phagocytosis, indicating that a rapid shift in metabolism is required for growth in a carbohydrate-limited intracellular environment.